The present invention lies in the field of mechanical engineering and more particularly improving landscape lawn mowers.
Present invention replaces separate lawn mowers or lawnmower parts for mulching, side discharge, and rear bag collection of grass clippings into one lawn mower. Said multifunctional lawn mower consists of a multifunctional shell and a rotational blade and a handle. Said multifunctional shell is used for in situ recycling and side discharge and bag collection of grass and weed clippings by incorporating variables of rotational direction of said rotational blade and direction of said multifunctional shell. Said multifunctional shell has a front section and an end section and in between has a center preferably under which said rotational blade is connected to said multifunctional shell. Said multifunctional shell is moved and controlled by using said handle which is connected to said shell and functions as a recycling mower when moved in the direction of front section and functions as a discharge and rear bag collection mower when moved in the direction of end section. Prior art reviewed did not show or suggest a single multifunctional shell shaped to operate as a recycling mower and a discharge mower as a function of its direction. Relevant examples of prior art on lawn mowers are summarized below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,508 discloses a mower deck having a cutting chamber including a rotating cutter head disposed within the cutting chamber with the cutter head which is movable so that it can adopt a number of operating position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,091 discloses a cutter housing of an electric lawn mower of a walking type is inclined toward rear and that the battery load is distributed so that the running direction of the electric lawn mower can easily be changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,414 discloses a cutting device including a power unit and a cutting unit connected a single pivot point. The power unit is preferred to be mounted on drive wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,856 discloses a remotely controlled mower which can be easily converted to an edger, a trimmer, and a blower with replaceable kits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,449 discloses a convertible lawn mower including a chute which can be selectively blocked with a chute plug to selectively put mower in a mulching mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,889 discloses a towed mower having a rectangular frame and a pair of diagonally related blades and the frame provide two different mowing width depending on from which side the frame is towed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,275 discloses a pivoting handle mounting arrangement for lawn mower which includes an improved releasable and reversible handle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 474,458 discloses a tow hitch for use with a tractor having one or more lawn mower to increase the width of a cut area for each cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,370 discloses a rotary lawn mower including a housing having a discharge port which can be blocked for use as a mulching mower as well as having a releasable chute or a bag for receiving grass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,213 discloses a rotary power-operated lawnmower with an upstanding handle pivotally supported on the deck for reversal or flip over movement to facilitate opposite directional motion.
Present invention improves weed and grass mowers, hereafter lawn mowers, which has a power source such as an electric motor or a gasoline engine and has a rotational blade which is powered by said power source to cut grass and weeds. Said power source provides power to the wheels of a self propelled lawn mower as well as the rotational blade. Present invention replaces separate lawn mowers for mulching, side discharge, and rear bag collection into one multifunctional recycling lawn mower. Said multifunctional lawn mower consists of a multifunctional shell and a rotational blade and a handle. Said multifunctional shell is used for in situ recycling and discharge and rear bag collection of grass and weed clippings by incorporating variables of rotary direction of the rotational blade and direction of said multifunctional shell. Said multifunctional shell has a front section and an end section and in between has center section preferably under which said rotational blade is connected to said multifunctional shell. Said multifunctional shell is moved and controlled by using said handle which is connected to said shell using shell connectors. Said multifunctional shell functions as a recycling mower when moved in the direction of front section and functions as a discharge and rear bag collection mower when moved in the direction of end section.